Teenage Turtles try V
by FreshInks
Summary: Warning! Rated M for explicit content! Contains Turtlecest. Our teenage Hero's get into a whole new type of turtlepower when they discover the many uses of a magical pill. I do not own the trademarked pill Viagra, I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles


Teenage Turtles Take the V

All four brothers were sitting on the couch watching the spring football game on their new flat screen television.

"Oh come on, How could you miss a kick like that?!" Raph yelled at the television.

"Ya, they should have drafted _you_ instead." Mikey said with sarcasm.

Raph glared at his brother who inched himself closer to Donny, away from Raph. The T.V. flipped screens as it cut to commercials. The giant 50 inch screen was now playing a commercial that followed a VERY happy man. The Viagra logo flashed across the screen and left.

"Why is that guy so happy?" Michelangelo asked "it's not like I told him one of my famous jokes or anything."

"I think it's a commercial for some kind of pill," Leo informed.

"Never ending happiness? That doesn't sound too bad, Sounds pretty good actually." Don said.

"Never ending? No. Condensed? Yes. It is within your grasp; if you can reach where I can," Splinter spoke from the room behind them.

He had been there attempting to meditate but has obviously given up due to the blaring television. He held out his hand and in his palm were four pills. Their master would use any excuse to try to get them to train as a unit.

Mikey immediately made a jump over the couch to try and catch splinter off guard. The rat sidestepped his attack and the turtle ate the floor. Raph had now begun charging toward his master. Splinter reacted with a few steps backwards. Raph's foot rammed right into Mikey; down went the second turtle. Leo had snuck up behind his target and lunged at his still outstretched hand. The hand snapped out of the way and Leo came crashing on Raph.

"Ahem!" Donatello cleared his thought showing off the four pills in his hand.

Splinters eyes widened now glancing down at the pills that were still in his hand.

"You left the bottle on the counter." He explained.

"Way to go Donny!" Mikey exclaimed jumping up.

Each turtle took a pill and headed back to the sofa. A confident grin still on Don's face.

"Let's see if these pills can make this damned football game any less horrible," Raph said.

They each counted down from three and swallowed the pills in one fell swoop.

"Is anything happening?" Mikey asked

"I don't think," Leo paused for a few seconds, his face turning bright red. "I have to go to the bathroom," Leo dashed from the room and down the hall.

"Me to," Raph said also with an even redder face.

Donatello made a little squeal and darted from the room as well.

_Oh god!_ Mikey thought. _What if those weren't happy pills at all! What if they were death pills!_ A strange pressure began building from under his shell. _ It's eating me from the inside out! _The turtle laid down on the sofa and lifted his shell; exposing a part of him he only saw when nature called. And man was nature calling!

He wondered if his brothers were experiencing the same phenomenon. This was a part that was seldom shared between the brothers. The only time he ever saw their penis' was when he caught them peeing in the sewer. Which wasn't too bad, they are sewers after all. Now this part of him was revealing it's self on its own. And standing up straight!

The turtle reach a hand down to greet this new member. A wave of pleasure washed over his body at the slightest of touch. The turtle gasped and shut his eyes. But the pleasure was over in a few seconds; he wanted more. Mikey grasped his dick and held on as tight as he could as the pleasures once again washed over his body.

Mikey's breathing was heavy as he slowly began to move his hand up and down the shaft. The turtle moaned loudly when his hand slid to far up the shaft and touch the sensitive purple head that was half covered in green skin. He increased his tempo; moaning even louder now. The pure bliss he felt was unmatched by anything he had ever felt in his life. Another hand greeted two balls lower down. He rolled them together to increase the intensity two fold.

The young turtle could feel something building inside of him, growing larger and more pleasure filled then anything before. Mikey's moans had grown so loud now he was almost screaming. His toned hips rose and fell violently as he crept nearer to his end. Mikey couldn't contain it anymore, the pleasure filled him so far he felt he was about to explode! White juices pumped out of his body and splashed onto shell with screams of a final burst of pleasure. Mikey slumped down, breathing heavily, too tired to move, but still wanting more.

After a few minutes Mikey managed to stand and clean himself off on a blanket. He then stumbled over towards the hallway to see if his brothers had discovered the same thing. The nearest open door was to Donny's bedroom.

Mikey never even noticed that splinter was still seated the living room corner meditating, with a giant grin across his face.

Mikey smiled a devilish smile, and entered the room.

"_And so the ecstasy begins."_

_~FreshInks_


End file.
